Andros (Power Rangers)
Red |Color text = white |Series = Power Rangers in Space |First appearance = From Out of Nowhere |Last appearance = Forever Red |Status = Active Red Ranger |Homeworld = KO-35 |Zords = Astro Megazord Delta Megazord Astro Delta Megazord Mega V1 (Robo Voyager) |Title = Red Space Ranger |Portrayed by = Christopher Khayman Lee }} Andros is a fictional character in the Power Rangers universe, appearing in the television series Power Rangers in Space. He was portrayed by Christopher Khayman Lee. Character history ''Power Rangers in Space'' Andros is a human from the planet KO-35 and possesses telekinesis. He has long been the Red Space Ranger. When he was a child, his sister, Karone, was kidnapped (years later, Andros learned it was by Darkonda). Andros made it his goal to find his sister. After becoming a Ranger, he and his best friend Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger, teamed up to defend the galaxy. In defending their home world from the armies of Dark Specter, Zhane was mortally wounded in battle and Andros kept him alive by cryogenically freezing him and keeping him safe in a special healing chamber within the Astro Megaship. Zhane's condition is one of the many reasons Andros maintained an emotional distance from the other rangers in the beginning and why he preferred to secretly take some missions on his own as to not put the others at risk. When Zordon was captured by Dark Specter, Andros was among those trying to save him. He infiltrated Dark Specter's gathering on the Cimmerian Planet, but he was unable to free Zordon and had to retreat. Meanwhile, the former Turbo Rangers had left the Earth to also save Zordon, and were incidentally picked up by Andros' Megaship. He at first mistook them for intruders. After some convincing, he gave them the other four Astro Morphers to become Space Rangers. Andros became the leader of the new team, which was dedicated to protecting Earth and saving Zordon. During the series, Andros' experience and knowledge of space proves invaluable to the ranger's mission as the planetary rangers learn a great deal from him. Despite their developing friendship, Andros still retained a shy, distant behavior due to spending years of solitude fighting the good fight on his own. Over time, he learned to open up a bit more and developed a relationship with fellow Ranger Ashley Hammond. At the same time, Zhane was released from his 2-year slumber in the cyrogenic chamber when the Megaship crashed and the two friends were finally reunited. Andros became jealous when he saw Zhane spending special time with Ashley, but according to Zhane, they were just friends as Ashley kept asking about Andros — prompting him to finally ask her out on a date. The two end up dating from that point, having several private moments and seen holding hands multiple times. Stated by actress Tracy Lynn Cruz at the Power Morphicon, her character Ashley and Andros shared a kiss onscreen, but this scene was later edited out for unknown reasons. More importantly, Andros slowly uncovered the truth about Karone. He learned that Darkonda had kidnapped her and that she was indeed still alive. To his surprise, however, Karone was now the princess of evil and the Space Rangers' arch-enemy, Astronema. It took some time for Andros to convince her that they were family and to side with good. Unfortunately, Dark Specter wanted her back and attempted to blackmail the Rangers into surrendering her by threatening Earth with an asteroid. Karone was captured in an attempt to stop it. Andros and Zhane later found that she had been fitted with cybernetic implants and programmed into becoming evil again, but Andros was determined to save her. In the final episode, "Countdown to Destruction", Dark Specter's alliance began its universal conquest. Andros led the Space Rangers in defending Earth, but they were quickly overwhelmed and barely escaped capture. Andros decided the only way to save Earth was to reach his sister. He boarded the Dark Fortress and discovered Zordon, who had been missing since the beginning of the series. Zordon requested that Andros shatter his energy tube, releasing the good energy to destroy the forces of evil. Andros hesitated, leading to fights with Astronema and then Ecliptor. Zordon reminded Andros of his duty as a Power Ranger, so he shattered the energy tube. The universe was saved and Astronema was freed of her brainwashing. Though it appeared they would be staying on KO-35, Andros, Zhane and Karone returned to Earth with the other Space Rangers. Andros does not know that when Kendrix died, his sister took over as the new Pink Galaxy Ranger. ''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' In "To the Tenth Power", Deviot had restored and reprogrammed the Psycho Rangers. Trakeena sent them after the Galaxy Rangers on space station Terra Venture. While the others were captured, Andros arrived just in time to save Leo Corbett, the Red Galaxy Ranger. Reclaiming his Astro Morpher from the Megaship, Andros teamed-up with Leo and Mike Corbett, the Magna Defender. They freed the captured Galaxy Rangers, just as the other Space Rangers arrived. The combined forces destroyed the Psycho Rangers, except for Psycho Pink. In "The Power of Pink", Psycho Pink attempts to gain the Savage Sword. While Cassie Chan and Kendrix Morgan attempt to stop her, Andros and the remaining Rangers defend Terra Venture from Stingwingers. Later, as Psycho Pink becomes powerful and giant-sized, Andros commands the Astro Megazord to fight alongside the Galaxy Megazord. After Psycho Pink is destroyed and Kendrix is lost, the Space Rangers bid their new friends farewell and return to Earth to complete another mission. ''Power Rangers Wild Force'' In "Forever Red", remnants of the Machine Empire unearth Lord Zedd's personal Zord, Serpentera, on the moon. Having tracked them for some time (apparently the above mentioned mission), Andros uncovers their progress and warns Tommy Oliver. Tommy brings together eight other Red Rangers to stop Serpentera from being reactivated. At this time, Andros has a new Megaship (the Mark 2) and Alpha 7. Andros battles with the other Red Rangers to save the Earth – he and Carter Grayson destroying one of the generals together. Category:Power Rangers characters Category:Power Rangers in Space Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Fictional characters who have mental powers Category:Extraterrestrial superheroes Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1998 es:Andros de KO-35 fr:Andros (Power Rangers) nl:Andros (Power Rangers) pt:Andros (Power Rangers)